Master FanFic Index
A list of FanFics originally compiled by MC User The Count. Original thread can be found here. This is by no means a complete list. Please add anything that's missing! If you wish to host your FanFic on the wiki, you may do so or you can contact either Sarge or Vincent to do it for you. Finished Fanfics ;12Medbe *The Muppets: Muppetational Mayhem ;AlittleMayhem *Dear Muppet Fanfiction Authors Oneshots *A little Fanart *AlittleMayhem's Muppet Drabbles ;Aly (Gelfling Girl) Muppets Trilogy *Untitled Fanfic *Slightly Crazier than Usual:A Muppet Fanfic *The Show Must Go On ;Arianne (Muppetfan44) *The Moon Doesn't Look Like You *One More Letter *Muppet Beach Party ;beatnikchick300 *Beginnings: When Ramona and Ashley Met The Muppets *Super Muppets *Super Muppets II: He's Baaaaaaack! ;Beauregard *And What's On The Other Side? *Robin's Story *Muppet Terror... *Visions 1: Visions, But Only Illusions *Visions 2: So We've Been Told *Christmas Stars Glow Brightest ;Becky (Redsonga) Fraggle Rock *Song Of A Midnight Place *An All Hallow's Love (A Fraggle Rock Tale) *But To Fly...(One Shot) *Rock and Rain (A Fraggle Rock Tale) ;Beth (redBoobergurl) Sesame Street *The Search for Bert *We'll Miss You Mr. Hooper Rowlf's Stories *Book 1: Where Your Heart Leads You *Book 2: The Tie That Binds *Book 3: An Unbreakable Bond *MiniBook 1: Magical Moments *Book 4: In Love and Harmony *Book 5: The Next Step *MiniBook 2: A Father's Love Fraggle Rock *Book 1: Love's Long Journey *Book 2: Part Of Me ;Bob (superboober) *Another Very Merry Muppet Family Christmas Story ;bouncingbabyfig *Under the Mistletoe ;Brian (Princeton) *Penguin With A Dream *Chamberlain's Visitor 'Catherine (Ruahnna) Books *A Pig Out of Water *Somebody's Getting Maried *Getting Swamped *Wearing O' The Green (For St. Patrick's Day) *Err A-Parent Stories *Can't Help Lovin' That Frog of Mine *Muppet Halloween: That's the Spirit! *LeapFrog! *A Cure for the Common Valentine *Cheeky Frog Muppet Hallmark Ornaments *Cold Flippers, Warm Heart *Purely Ornamental (One Size Fits Snug) *What an angel Oneshots *That's Some Pig (Get a Room) *Fancy Footwork *You're Not the Boss of Me *Hey there gorgeous *Wrapping Up *The Party of the First Part *The Party of the Second Part *After the Interview: Backstage at the Late Late Show *Scrooge Revisited *Yes D.E.A.R. Drop Everything and Read *It's a Wonderful Count *Cavorting *Lucky *Restoration (PG-13ish, Please) *Bargaining Chops Poetry *Poem: Rainb'ode ;charlietheowl *How I Spent My Summer Vacation - Wiki - Thread *Fraggle One-Shot: Tell Me a Story - Wiki - Thread ;Christy (Christyb) *Return to the Magic ;Claudia (BeakerSqueedom) *Happy Anniversary, Beautiful! *Bittersweet Christmas ;Cullen (Xerus) *Battle of the Muppet All-Stars *Muppets Meet the M&Ms Gang *News Flash, The Fur *Muppet Movie Theater Intro *Muppets Visit Japan ;Dominick (Dominicboo1) *Miss Piggy And The Polly Esther Ghost! *Paranormal Muppets *Paranormal Muppets 2: End of the World? ;Ed (The Count) Books *One Little Star *A Muppet Family Gathering Muppet Moments *Be My ValennTomb *Spring Chicken *For Richard or Poorer *Music of the Night Calendar Oneshots *January Joy *February Bliss *March Mushy Muddy *April Showers *Mayflower Muse *Junebugs & Hot Sparks *Hot July Tenniversary *August Festival *September Schooling *October Haunts *November Reunions *December Delights ;Erin (Muppet Newsgirl) *A Little Knight Music *Flight of the Golden Albatross *Frights, Camera, Action: A Muppet Mystery ;Florian (ilovemusic) *She learnt me to see ;Gina (WebMistressGina) The Muppets *Meeting at Schotsky's Monday Monday Series *It Happened on Monday *Monday Morning Meeting *Monday Dinner Date *We Bought It on Monday Pool Hall Series *Eight Ball Rhumba *Seven Ball Tango *Six Ball Merengue *Five Ball Cha-Cha Miss Piggy's Muppet Adventures *The Great Beartender Oneshots *One Shots, Parodies, & Trailers! ;Jaz (Miss Kermie) Muppet Teen Series *The First Week of Friendship and Romance *A Relationship built off of death *The Daydream Believer and the Prom Queen *When Love Ends *Too Smart *The End Oneshots *Miss Piggy Finds Out About Muppet Central *A Day To Remember *Fozzie, Fozzie, #9 *The Curious Case of Kermit The Frog ;Jes (PuppyLuver) *The Scoop of the Century ;Josh (Convincing John) *The Best Neighbor *The Ride ;Just J *TMS Fanfiction: Broken Dreams ;Justin (Super Scooter) Sesame Street *Sesame Street: A Musical Play in Two Acts The Muppets *Scooter's Story *Muppets of the Caribbean *A Day for Sweetums *A Link to the Past *The Super Goofs! *Gonzo's Origins: A Fairy Tale Beginning Fraggle Rock *The Wimp Monologues... *The Fiendish Fraggle *The Fraggle Cave *Beau Fraggle ;Kelly (RedPiggy) Comeback Chronicles *The Mighty Megalosaurus *Fridge Day *Dinosaurs: Writer's Block *Fraggle Rock: Elder Clan Adventures *Because I'm a Villain *The Comeback King Saga *Jareth's Summer Bash (Dorm fic) *And If That Diamond Ring Turns Brass (Tinseltown) *Dinosaurs: Casting Pearl *Silent Hensonville *The Reunion *Hensonville Theater Presents: Dino and the Beast *I'm the One that Won *Skeeter Rock *The Blossoming Fraggle *Maybe It's Not Too Late After All Short Stories *Father's Day in a Trash Can *Newsie's Choice *The Worst Time of the Year Flicks Fics *Spring Forward: A Dinosaurs' Tale *The Digit Code Game Fics *Kingdom Hearts: Pangaea *Fraggle Rock: The Video Game ;Kim (Slackbot) The Muppets *Before Gonzo was Great *Bein' Blue (An MFS Fic) *Muppets from Earth *Monsters from the Past *Masks *Growing Together *Brothers and Sisters *Cooking with Boober Fraggle Rock *Runt *To Serve Fwaggles *A Radish for You *Commonplace Miracles *The Mamas and The Papas *A Wandering Heart *Trials and Tintinnabulations *Red Versus Blue *A Spicy Story *Coda Animated Series *Fraggle Rock Fic: Sidebottom Butts In *Muppet Babies fic: The Muppet from Mars Sketchbooks *Slackbot Draws Stuff *Slackbot's Text Sketchbook ;Kris (newsmanfan) Newsie's Stories *Minibook 1: Tidings of Comfort and Joy *Book 1: Love Reign O'er News *Minibook 2: Blintzes in Birdland *Minibook 3: History Lesson *Book 2: Death and the Matron *Book 3: So We'll Go No More A-Roving, for Fear of Furry Monsters *Minibook 4: I've Got My Muppet to Keep Me Warm *Minibook 5: Uncredited Performances ;Layla (Leyla) *Two's a Couple... But Muppets Come in Crowds *Scenes From Behind the Scenes *After the Fireworks ;Lisa (TogetherAgain) *Destination: Home! *Chasing Robin *Summer in the Theater *Swamp Call *A Gift *Christmas Cheer *Twinkle Talk *A Cup of Kindness *Never Gone Completely ;Maddie (ZootyCutie) *Mayhem Matters *Life is My Highway *Without Love *Diamond Cities A Muppet's Best Friend ;Maria (Gold Demona) *The Fraggle From Outer Space ;Melissa (Java) *Breaking Back In *The Great Desire ;MissMusical12 Short Stories *Rock of Broadway (An Electric Mayhem Story) *CinderJanice and Pigerella *The "Rully" True Story Of Why Janice and Zoot Broke Up... *Greased Muppets *Saturday Night Sequel *Stormy Mayhem Oneshots *I Don't Wanna Be A Bride *16 Bars and 16 Kisses *Thunder *The End Of The Cliff Valley (PG-13) *Lips's Wedding and A Room For Two *As Long As You're Mine *Just As Stars In Night Do, Naturally (In Memory Of Jerry Nelson) *Floyd and Janice's Date Night Drabbles and Oneshots *Fooling Around (VERY PG-13) *Taking It Slow *Naturally So *More A Treat Than a Trick *A Night At The Opera *A Christmas Request ;MissPiggyFan98 *Let Us Entertain You (Crossover with Kids Incorporated) ;Mostlikemokey *Everybody Has a Song ;outerelf *Silence For Six Years *Robin's Welcome to Muppet Theaters *A Prologue to The Muppets 2011 ;Plaid Fraggle *Fraggle Rock Fic: The Princess and the Pickle *Fraggle Rock Fic: Loneliness and the Lily Creature ;Powerstars *An Unlikely Reunion ;Ryan (theprawncracker) A Muppet Wedding Trilogy *Book 1: Men Are Pigs *Book 2: Pre-Wedding Jitters *Book 3: Weddings Are Disastrous Sesame Street *The Revenge of Elmo *The Great Rubber Duckie Caper *How Prawnie Kicked His Stress Back *Street Smarts The Muppets *Muppet High *Sometimes It's Better to Go *Gone But Not Forgotten *We Know That It's Probably Magic *Muppet High Revisited *It Feels Like Christmas *Old Friends Who've Just Met *Cool and Friendly Like *Don't Trip the Driver *Days of Auld Lang Syne *Magic Garden Fraggle Rock *Fraggle Rock: Where the Magick Began *Perfect Harmony ;Sara (ReneeLouvier) Sadie's Stories *Book 1: The Bonds Of Family *Book 2: Forgotten Wishes *Book 3: Remembering The Good Times We've Had *Book 4: The Search For Sadie *Book 5: Demon's Delight *Book 6: Is That A Song There? *Book 7: A Grand Adventure In Life! Stories *Happiness Comes in Countable Packages *Love is Neverending Poetry *Clipboards and Glasses *The Train of Thought ;Scooterthegofer *Muppets IN Space: A Gonzo story ;Tony (Winslow Leach) *Sweeney Lefty: The Demon Barber Down Fleet Street *Da Poil - a musical play *Lefty in Love - a Romance ;vettech28 *Another Muppet Family Christmas *The Muppets Celebrate 40 Years of Sesame Street *He'll Never Be Dead In My Heart *The Muppets at the House of Mouse *9/11: From the Muppets' Point of View ;We Got Us *They've only Got One Another ;Wiseman *The Meeting Of The Storytellers *The Life Of A Frig ;Yva Minstrel *The Power of Friendship (Labyrinth) Unfinished Fanfics ;Alpha Centauri *Drusilla ;Beauregard *Who said that every wish... (MFC short stories) *Rainbows Have Nothing to Hide *Wished on a Morning Star - (A Sam and Janice story) *Bride of Labyrinth ;Becky (Redsonga) The Muppets *Swedish Chef Can Cook! Fraggle Rock *Those Of The Black Snow *Everything Seems To Sing ;Beth (redBoobergurl) The Muppets *Together Again: A Muppet FanFic ;Caitlyn (AnimatedC9000) *A Robotic Heart: Original thread; "Revisited and Re-Wired" edition; Wiki *The Shadow of the Moon at Night ;Catherine (Ruahnna) *Kermie's Girl (ushy-gushy fanfic) *DC Almost Alive and Well ;charlietheowl *A Nest Divided: A Sam the Eagle Story ;Christy (Christyb) *Avoiding Destiny *Saving the Dream *Return to the Magic 1: The Awakenings ;Claudia (BeakerSqueedom) *Time Tracked To The Future *Jailhouse Rock! *M i s s i n g ///A Muppet Comic *[http://www.muppetcentral.com/forum/threads/missing-fan-fic-altered-storyline.31687/ Missing--> Fan-fic (Altered storyline)] *The Odd Proposal! *The Book *Nora in Wonderland: A Dark Fairytale *Dead Men Tell No Tales *Something Wicked This Way Comes *Muppets Night At The Museum// Revised *Snapped ;Gina (WebMistressGina) Monday Monday Series *Monday Post Production *A Monday's Production - Murder Over My Muppets Miss Piggy's Muppet Adventures *Motocross Mix-Up ;Kelly (RedPiggy) *From the Waters of the West I Come ;Kim (Skeeter Muppet) *You'll Be In My Heart ;Kim (Slackbot) *The Minstrel's Path ;Layla (Leyla) *Something Worth Waiting For ;Lisa (TogetherAgain) *Flippersteps in the Sand *Say Cheese! *A Heart of Gold *Amazon? Moi? *Change of Heart *Half of the Stairs are Missing ;Maddie (ZootyCutie) *Never Been a Group of Friends Like This ;Melissa (Java) *Reflections in Foam ;Nicolette "Nicee" (green stuff) *Happily EVER after? ;Ryan (theprawncracker) *The Muppets' Mid-Age Crisis ;Sara (ReneeLouvier) *The Predicament ;UsagiMonster *Life's a Happy Song *She'll Make Me Happy ;vettech28 *The Muppets Celebrate John Denver Finished Collaborative Fanfics ;Beauregard, Justin (Super Scooter), Pezbalubah, Salmoto, and Sarah_Yzma *The Muppets Vs. Las Vegas ;Beauregard, Lisa (TogetherAgain), and Ryan (theprawncracker) *A hidden Juhl... ;Caitlyn (AnimatedC9000) and Kelly (RedPiggy) *When Architecture Met Technology Unfinished Collaborative Fanfics ;Aaron and Catherine (Ruahnna) *Picking Up The Pieces ;Jes (PuppyLuver) and Maddie (ZootyCutie) *A Green and Red Christmas ;Ryan (theprawncracker) and Lisa (TogetherAgain) *The Time the Muppets Beat Time Dead Fanfics ;Beth (redBoobergurl) Sesame Street *A Hollywood Adventure *The Way Things Were ;Claudia (BeakerSqueedom) *Hard Knock Life for Dew! *Muppets Night at the Museum *One Thing Led to Another (A POTC FanFic) *My Kidnapper, I Thee Wed ;Justin (Super Scooter) *Seymour and Pepe: Beginnings (okay) ;Nicolette "Nicee" (green stuff) *Once Upon My Heart ;Sara (ReneeLouvier) *The New Arrival ;Tony (Winslow Leach) *Man In the Fog - A Mystery Play ;Wiseman *The Shoebox Coffee Shop External Links *FanFic Library Index - Thread on MC where the list originated. Category:Forum Category:Index Category:Fan Works